Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Graphene and graphene derivatives have potential applications in a variety of areas, such as electronic components. However, known methods of nanoscale fabrication of graphene for use in electronics can be slow and cannot be scaled to a requisite production level for manufacturing. Moreover, the methods may require heating to high temperatures such as between 500° C. to 1000° C., which can be inconvenient, energy intensive, and potentially incompatible with other materials that may accompany the graphene fabrication.